Gianna's StoryThe 80th Hunger Games
by Ryah117
Summary: When Gianna gets picked for the 80th Hunger Games she knows nothing will ever be the same again. With a Game field taken straight out of the pre-Panem days what could happen? Read and Review please! I will love you foreva and always!
1. Chapter 1 :The Beginning

As I waited for the 80th Hunger Games reaping to begin I thought about the familes who would be in all fair chances grieving the loss of their child. Since six years ago when Katniss and Peeta won the Hunger Games there hasn't been a win for District Twelve. I squeezed my older brothers hand.

"May the odds be ever in my favor," I gave him a shaky smile. My brother Hiro Jumangi

was 19 and he wasn't eligible to put is name in for terse so it fell on me to put my name in 20 times on my first time.

"They will be Gianna." he said while giving me a reassuring hug.

As I looked at my parents I saw that they looked worried for me. A little down the square I saw my best friend Varsi Madigan headed for the different age groups. I walked over and slid up to my other friend Alaoe Fearsie. I smiled reasurringly as the reaping began to start.

As everyone waited anxiously for this to be all over I hoped it would be no one I knew like Varsi or Alaoe. The mayor pulled the name out.

"Gianna Jumangi."

Did I hear right? Did he say _me? _I felt tears in my eyes. I will not cry! I will not cry! Not on national television!

As everyone was in shock because I was twelve no one was as shocked as Hiro. He mouthed "I love you". He even cried a little which I have _never_ seen him do.

I was so out of it that I almost missed the next name.

"Jacob Luven."

I stared in shock at the largest most muscler man in District Twelve. And that's saying something because we're not exactly the most well fed and looked after district. His shaggy black hair looked way better then my hair which was in two dull brown matching braids which my mom spent two hours fixing and re-fixing.

He gave the cameras a large grin and sat next to me.

He smirked "I think we're supposed to shake hands."

I blushed and meekly stuck out my hand.

That was the end of the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: Never the Same

1As we were forced to follow the game masters I thought about the next few weeks and my family. Mom would hold it up for a few days put I knew she couldn't be strong for the whole time. Dad would be acting as if everything would be okay. Which they would never be because lets face it I don't have that much of a chance of winning. Hiro.... I couldn't think about without tearing up.

"Oh my God..."

They led us into a room with furniture way bigger and brighter than anything I had ever seen. Everything looked brand new and had a beautiful smell like the end of a summer rain.

In shock, I took of my sandals and quietly walked on the soft floor, sitting on the end of the long blue couch.

First ones in were my parents.

"Gia..." They rushed onto me and gave me the biggest hug I've had. If only it wasn't because of this reason it would be a happy moment.

"Everything going to be fine." Mom whispered by the side of my face.

I knew it never would be fine, normal or okay again.

"Please win Gianna." My dad said, staring me straight in the eyes. "Come home in one piece. Promise?"

"I promise." I whispered softly.

We spent a few more minutes with me then they gave me what could turn to be my final look my parents gave, fake smiles which hid the grieving process that had already begun.

I saved that image in my head. My fathers black hair in a mess at the top of his head, his blue eyes sad and my mom's long brown hair in a braid, her face smiling, trying to not look like I already lost.

Next was Alaoe and Varsi. Running at top speed, it felt like I got run over by a talking whirlwind.

"Gia! You'll be okay! You'll make it!"They tried to say in the middle of our crying.

We were sat there, remembering all the times we had. Like when last year we made bracelets for each other out of plants. Or when we snuck out of the hole in the fence into the woods.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Gianna. It's me Hiro. There's only five minutes left."

My best friends looked at me.

"My the odds be ever in your favor." the said, leaving me with my brother.

As Hiro walked in I could see he was just keeping it together.

"Well... I think you should have this. As a part..ing....gift." He was trying to stop the waterfall of tears that I knew was coming. I stood up and hugged him.

"It's okay. I _will_ try Hiro." I looked up. "Don't die in the mines."

He tried to smile. "I won't."

He started tying something in my hair. I reached up. A ribbon!

I knew it must have cost a lot of money to buy this ribbon. It was a smooth light purple strip of cloth that at least cost most of last years coal salary.

I grinned. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed. Just win Gi-gi."

"I will Hiro."

As we were led onto the train that would take us to the Capitol I thought of the slim chances I had of winning and of the 23 other competitors each probably having the same thought I was.

As the cameras were whirring around me of course I had to trip on the train step.

Instinctively my arms moved forward but I didn't need them. A rough hand grabbed around my thin waist and pulled.

"Watch where you going. Don't want you hurting yourself this early on do we?"

It was Jacob.

I smiled. "Of course not." Inside I was just burning with embarrassment.

When I actually got up the steps and into the train I ran into my room to get ready to formally meet Katniss and Peeta.


	3. Chapter 3: Train Ride

1When I walked in I was surprised! I mean who really needs this much? Walking into the bathroom that was confirmed even more. The floor was some sort of cherry wood. And the shower was circular with to many buttons to count. And it had hot water! I was just about to turn it on when Effie walked in.

"Hey Gianna. Be ready in 50 minutes to eat." She looked at the shower buttons pointing to a circular button near the top and a square button next to it. "Try those together." She smiled then walked out.

Walking back to the main room I saw there was two dressers. Opening them I saw there was every shade of shirts, pants, skirts and just about everything in there.

At random I took out a red shirt and blue pants.

After I went back into the bathroom and had my first shower. I pressed the two buttons and familiar scent filled up the room. _"Home._" I thought. It smelled like wildflowers and the expensive candy that was made in the bakery. It made we remember of home where everyone as waiting for me to come back.

After I cried I pressed the button that said dry, which dried me in an instant, and got out of the shower. That's when I had my first experience with a moving train. Looking out the window I saw specks of color flashing by.

Quickly putting on my clothes and putting my hair in a bun I tried to get a better look outside.

The sun was blazing and specks of colors from peoples clothes told me that people were watching the train pass. Then in an instant we were in the forest passing a flock of mockingjays.

As I sat raptured, waiting for Effie to come, I thought of my life.

I didn't live in the Seam but we were close to it. My mom helped in the bakery and my dad traded with things he caught outside the fence. He never let me go with him since he was afraid I would get hurt. _Bet he wishes he let me go with him to learn about hunting._ Hiro of course worked in the mines. On the times when we weren't busy he taught me the different types of plants. _At least I won't starve in the beginning._ I thought forlornly.

A few minutes later Effie walked in.

"Time to go sweetie." She said kindly

A small smile got its way out.

I was only six when Katniss and Peeta were chosen so I was a little anxious to meet them. As we walked down the halls I started thinking of what I was good at, trying to think of a way to stay alive.


	4. Chapter 4:Memories

1As I pushed the large oak door open I thought my eyes were deceiving me. Large platters of chicken and turkey were in the middle of the table surrounded by decorative orange and red fruit. Four different types of vegetable and fruit salad. And there was candy!

Everyone else had already started eating.

I took a seat near the middle of the table between Jacob and Haymitch and across from Peeta and Katniss.

As the minutes passed eating food in the large warm room I remembered Zainia, my sister. She died three years ago in the Hunger Games. Eaten by wolves. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

Katniss looked up. "Are you all right?"

I realized I had started crying again.

I shook my head no.

"You knew my sister...didn't you? And you couldn't save her..." I mumbled off and started crying even more remembering one of my last memories of her.

_"Gianna come on! You did want to come didn't you?" She was on the other side of the fence waiting for me to dart under one of the many holes that led to the outside._

_"Of course I did!" I took one final glance by the coal mines which was just to the north of the hole_, _and darted under._

_"Come on!" She was already into the beginnings of the forest. _

_I ran after her ,feeling the soft grass with my barefoot feet_. _I couldn't wait for her to teach me how to hunt._

_"Okay you see this snare?" She pointed to clump of rope right next to the moss ridden tree we were leaning on. "I'm going to teach you how to make one." She smiled._

_She gave me a few lines of rope and slowly but surely taught me how to make one._

_After a few tries Zainia decided to set it up a few trees away._

_Almost instantly a rabbit got stuck in it and got its neck stuck in the rope strangling its self. I looked in utter horror at what happened before my eyes._

_Zain frowned. "Usually it isn't that easy" she informed me "Sometimes you have to wait or a few days and you almost always have to kill the animal yourself." _

_"But now you can help me make them!" she said happily_

_I grinned. She taught me how to do other stuff in the woods like how to spot where the dangerous animal nests are and how to shoot with a bow and arrow._

_"To bad we have to end now." I said sadly as the sun went behind the mountains._

_"Yeah but we have tomorrow of course!" She said. Turning her head full of curly brown hair._

_We never got that tomorrow. She was only fourteen._

I came to my senses, realizing that someone was holding me. Opening my eyes I saw it was Jacob.

I sniffed one last time. "She would have been seventeen tomorrow."

"Shhh...it's okay Anna. It's all going to be okay." He said softly in my ear

Katniss finally spoke_. _"I never thought she would win."

I sat scared silly of this heartless woman . She saw my look and spoke again

"But I did everything I and Peeta could in our powers in the three days of training to help her make it. And Haymitch pulled every string trying to get her some supplies. But there wasn't that spark to make the people help her. Everyone can't be saved in this game."She ended softly.

On that sad note everyone left the room to go see the other contestants reapings.


	5. Chapter 5: The Reapings

1After entering another posh room filled all sorts of expensive things I sat in one of two chairs for the contestants.

The large television began playing and since I was good with peoples names and faces I remember them all

Darian was District One's boy, a tall blond sixteen year old who volunteered of course because he is a Career.

Shyna, also volunteered. She looked to be full of muscle for her small thin fourteen year old frame.

In District Two, the boy Draco didn't volunteer but you could tell that he was a born and raised Career. He has short wavy hair and was a by far the tallest even if he was only fifteen.

Marka had this weird vibe of being sickly sweet and nice with her blond hair and blue eyes, but you could tell something was brewing underneath.

Onji, the boy Three looked like he wouldn't make it to the next day let alone a whole entire week or more with 23 other competitors. It didn't help that with his black hair and pale skin made him look like some sort of creature little kids were afraid of.

Mattilyn looked more tough but you could tell that it was taking its toll on her. She looked almost as pale as Onji and had the same shade of black hair. But otherwise they didn't look anything alike.

Of course the two fours Kies and Aeria volunteered looking abnormally ready for the Games. And of course it didn't help they were both eighteen. Aeria looked pretty , like Marka but it was more natural. Kies just looked like he wanted to stare everyone down and intimidate people.

Feniego and Teia both looked terrified about the Games. If I remember right Teia is the sister of the girl five when Katniss won. I think her name was Kiska.

Brett was tall brown haired sixteen year old who looked like one of the Careers. Ema was pretty much the opposite of Brett. She was a short red head who looked like she could be blown over with a leaf.

Shia was tall and looked like he could hold his own just by his posture. The other seven, Danni, also looked like she was ready to kill a few people to survive. Her long blond hair slapped quite a few people in the face when she went up the steps.

Rai looked quite like a normal person not burly or tall, quite normal for a Eight, except he had almost white blond hair. Citti volunteered for a scrawny little twelve. Her short black hair was in spikes in the back of her head.

Gabal was a bit on the thin side but he wouldn't die on the first day I guarantee you.

Something about him was different. Engela looked like a scared little rabbit trapped in a snare. She was genuinely shaking.

Spencer and Haillii were playing the friendship card which the audience would eat up. When they both got up on the stage they gave each other a hug instead of the customary handshake. And they looked cute together.

Both the elevens had darker skin and looked like they hadn't eaten a few days. Jon looked weak and tired, while Larka looked like she could faint any moment. Of course no one volunteered for them.

Finally it was our turn. I looked like a was about to start bawling any moment, which I was and Jacob played the part of the big macho guy from District twelve.

Haymitch took a swig of some sort of alcohol. "This si going on be tough. The Careers as always but also Kiska's sister. See if she's anything like her sister...."He rambled off "Very interesting...."

On that positive note we left to go to our own beds.

Opening a drawer I saw there was any number of night clothes but I thought of my sister and picked her favorite color , sky blue and changed into those.

Before I fell asleep I though of Zain. "Thanks for helping me Z."

Then I fell into the most comfortable sleep while thinking of Zainia.


	6. Chapter 6: Planning with Hot Chocolate

1What's wrong with the train? I thought. There was this weird rocking motion pushing me form side to side.

"Wake up you silly sleepy head." a voice said

Opening my eyes I saw it was Effie, who had a cup full of a black liquid.

"What sort of drink is that?" I said curiously

She smiled like she always did. "It's called coffee." she held out the cup and a I took a small sip of the bitter drink.

Groaning at the taste and early time, I got up and changed into a one strap sky blue dress, putting my purple ribbon on too.

Looking in the mirror I hoped that no one was missing me to terribly when the games hadn't even started yet. They had to save their energy to survive the week.

When I finally got back to the room we ate in yesterday I saw there was just as much exotic food and drinks.

Sitting down, an Avox gave me a platter full of drinks. Choosing one at random I took a large gulp almost burning my whole throat and mouth!

Katniss smiled. "It's called hot chocolate. Isn't it delicious?"

I nodded, taking another glass that was full of what I was pretty sure was water.

Thanking God it was and not some other sort of hot torture, a plate full of other delicious delicacies entered my view.

After eating a large spoonful of eggs and meat I took a small sip of the dangerous drink called hot chocolate, actually tasting it and deciding it actually didn't taste bad.

I saw that Jacob had only a cup of water to drink.

"Try this." He gave me a look. "You know you want to." I shook the cup a little. He rolled his eyes.

"I guess." He said, defeated.

He grabbed a cup and drank a small sip remembering my experience only a few minutes ago. His eyebrows rose in surprise, while he downed the whole mug.

I gave him a superior look. "Told you."

Peeta and Katniss smirked. Haymitch looked thoughtful. Effie downed other cup of coffee.

After stuffing myself(probably gaining a few pounds) full of fruit, cakes with butter and a sweet liquid called syrup, eggs, meat, bread and fried potatoes, that I wished I could bring home knowing it could keep us alive for a very long I thought of the actual games that would begin in a few days.

"So ummm.... what's the plan? Aren't you guys supposed to give us advice or something?" I said looking from Peeta to Katniss to Haymitch.

Jacob added " And don't tell us that you'll find out later because we need all the help we can get and learn the stuff now."

Jacob reminded me of Hiro.

"Well. Stay living for one" Haymitch said while pouring some wine. He looked very thoughtful. "We don't really need to put the plan into action until you guys get done with your stylists ,but you guys should know before then."

Listening intently I waited.

Katniss started by looking us over. "Well your not bad looking so if we really wanted to we could do the star crossed lovers again."

Haymitch shook his head. "She's to young to actually be together with a eighteen year old."

I gasped. That was the first time that I had heard Jacob's age. Turning to my left, my brown eyes wide and staring.

"You're really old!"

He laughed. "How old did you think I was Anna?

" Umm... around fifteen? I never really paid attention when anyone said your age..." I said grinning sheepishly.

"And I thought you were ten!"

I smiled and he laughed a bit.

Peeta made an observation. "They get along fine, their not even thinking about the games."

I suddenly stopped laughing. One of us had to die. We could never be friends when we got back. That realization brought we back to reality.

" But nobody else should no that... Others could use it against you." Haymitch said stroking his beard.

"So we have to hate each other?" I asked.

"Or at least pretend to." He replied. He suddenly got up. "We'll discuss it today and tell you the final plan after your done with your stylists but when we pull into the Capitol in a few minutes pretend you couldn't care less about each other."

Another shock wave hit me. In a few minutes I was going to see the Capitol. _The_ Capitol. The one that couldn't care less about anyone but themselves and their twisted Games. Suddenly, I was almost to scared to stand out of the chair but Jacob looked my direction ,smiled and left, giving me the courage to get up, walk and grab anything that I didn't already have from my room.

As our little group stood by the door, feeling the train slow down I knew as I realized when I was chosen as a tribute, that nothing would ever be the same again.


	7. Chapter 7: Cinna

1**Thanks for reviewing! :)**

The train finally rolled to a stop.

Haymitch smiled "Remember you have to not care about the other."

The doors were flung open to a large crowd of cameras and brightly colored people. And when I say brightly colored I mean a mixture of staring at the sun and bright daises. The people just looked weird in general. Like one woman in the front had bright orange hair with flowers growing out! Everyone once in a while when she moved little brown flecks would fall off her head. Also one man looked suspiciously like his hair was made out of small green snakes.

Stepping of the train was something I wouldn't have done in another circumstance. If there had been one I thought. District Twelve was not a district known for its large swarms of cameras.

It took about twenty minutes to get from the train station platform to the door which was only about thirty feet away. I made sure not to look at Jacob like Haymitch said. Still seeing bright white spots I opened the door to go into the hands of the stylists.

Two woman and one man pulled me away from the group, opening a large metal door with the sign Remake Center.

The man who was the person I saw outside with snake hair introduced himself as Kenas pushed me to a chair and started rummaging in a drawer while the women pulled my clothes off and gave me a robe I could ware.

After pulling out a roll of sticky paper, Kenas ripped off a strip and stuck it to my lower leg, ripping off my hair.

After a few hours of being ripped and scrubbed I looked in the mirror that was on one wall of the room. My hair had a smooth glossy look and my long nails were now rounded. My body was now devoid of all hair except on the top of my head and my eyebrows were now thinner.

The taller woman named Augusta, who had spiky blue hair and a black tattoo on her eye, started rubbing some sort of lotion on me almost instantly cooling my raw skin. They started circling around me like a trio of hunters searching for the prey of the few stray hairs I had left.

"Now you almost don't look like a cretin anymore!" The other woman, Kisie said in the Capitol's high pitched accent.

"Umm.. Thank you?" I knew I couldn't say anything bad about the reason District Twelve doesn't stand up to the Capitols superior exceptions.

A few more minutes standing in the room that was about the size of my house sent my thoughts racing to home. Hiro would still be at the mines and mom and dad would be doing what they always did at this time. Working. Either at the bakery or hunting for our food. I knew that the shutters would be closed to signify that someone from that families puzzle was gone. And they would be watching the small television that was in our family room ,right next to my mattress, when they got home later.

"Cinna time!" Kenas said excitedly.

A moment later the man who must be Cinna walked in. I was suprised how ...normal he looked. No oddly colored hair or unnatural alterations. Just normal short brown hair and eyes.

"Hello Gianna." He smiled. "I'm Cinna your stylist."

"Hi." I whispered quietly.

He started walking around my naked, plucked body. He saw I was still clutching my ribbon Hiro gave me.

"May I?" He said reaching for the beautiful purple ribbon. I handed it to him. He started twisting and pulling my hair in complex arrangements, finally fastening it all together with my ribbon.

"Beautiful. I perfect mix of simplicity and modernness." He looked at the mirror which I was looking at to see my hair. "And it complements your young age too." He said smiling. You couldn't help noticing that he was quite handsome.

I smiled."Thanks"

He gave me my robe and led me to an even larger room which had one long wall that was all glass. He sat in a red couch on the farther side of the table. As I sat on the other side he pressed a button and the table split revealing our lunch. Each time I've eaten I'm always surprised when the food is so different. In the middle of the table was a platter full chicken and vegetables slathered with a orange sauce. On the right was an assortment of fruit. And on the other side was what was obviously the dessert, a large chocolate cake decked with strawberries.

As we started eating I wondered how long it would take to get the kind of money to make this food. First you had ot know where to get it like the friut. And you ahd to know what it actually is. I had no idea how to make the orange sauce. The chicken and chocolate cake would cost a fortune. I sighed knowing I was never going to have this again.

Slowly I began to eat the amazingly prepared lunch, wondering what Jacob was doing.

A few more minutes of silence, then Cinna spoke.

" This is differnet for you isn't it? The food and the differnet ways people look.." He smiled. "And your only twelve to boot."

I sighed. "There is no reason for everyone to look differnet but they do it just because they have the money and the power."

Cinna's smile left him. " It makes them fell like their getting attention but since everyone has changed their looks and had altercations done the only people differnet are the people who haven't changed"

"Like you." I added.

"Yup." he smiled

We finished the last of the large meal when he started talking again.

"For the opening ceremonies my partner and I decided to do a few different things. First off we already talked ot your mentors and they thoguht it was in your guys best intrest that you started acting like friends. First we thought matching costumes again but most of the other Districts will probably do the same and it has been used so many time before, we thought something differnet."

Hopefully I won't be naked. Around when I was four the tributes were covered in black dust but they didn't exactly have a costume.

Cinna continued, " So we went back to when Katniss and Peeta were in the games. When they were on fire." He stopped remembering what was probably his best design. "We couldn't do the same thing so we decided to add an element, the coal."

Where gogin to be naked _and _on fire I thought.

"We need Jacob to see the designs full effects so they'll come other when you both get your designs fitted."

Hallelujah at least I'm going to have a costume!

After a few hours of being fitted the costume was complete. It was a ankle to neck unitard with a black cape. Whatever the full effcect was I wasn't seeing it. Even if that complex hairstyle Cinna made with my ribbon was pretty cool.

Suddenly Cinna pressed a button and....I was on fire! There wasn't any heat but it was still kind of freaky.

"Jacob is going to carry you on his shoulders. Other than that it's going to be a surprise! All you ahve to know now is to remember to have really big smiles and wave to the crowd."

After that I was shuffled into the basement of the building where the entrance to the opening ceremony would start.

Jacob was already in the wooden chariot. He smiled.

"We look like we could blend into the night." He said wistfully. "We could get away from this." He gestured around where the other tributes were getting ready.

"Where would we go?" I said softly.

His smile came back. "I've always wanted to just live in the forest. No stresses about life except when to get food."

I smirked "Fun" I said sarcastically.

I jumped on the chariot and the line started. The loud cheers meant the procession had started.

"You better get on" he said, kneeling down so I could climb up.

Feeling almost like a giant I touched the ceiling. The smile was already there when we were close to the entrance.

Finally, it was our turn. Hands spread out wide, the largest smile on my face the crowd went wild. Suddenly, an explosion of red and orange engulfed my body! Jacob was on fire too except for his lower leg which was glowing faintly like coal when it was on fire. The crowd went even crazier then before!

In that moment I forgot all about the reason I was here, my family or even Jacob who was right under me. I just basked in the moment, happy to have the crowds love even if they couldn't wait for me to die in a few days.


	8. Chapter 8: People aren't what they seem

1As the chariot moved toward the end of the loop, the flames started dwindling. Slowly, they made there way down my body and down Jacob, right down to his calves where the "coal" on his legs lost its luster but still glowed softly, still visible in the dark night.

The President began his speech. Looking around at all the tributes, all of them looked like they were living in the moment, just absorbing all of the attention. Some might call it glory but there is _no_ glory in killing people or winning this "game".

The anthem starts and we went into the Training Center. Almost instantly after the doors were shut we were surrounded by the prep teams, who were saying something that was almost unintelligible but I think they were saying we did a good job.

A few of the others gave us dirty looks so I knewwe did _something_ different that they at least thought was amazing or something.

While riding in my second elevator (which was much prettier than the rickety one in District Twelve) I looked at Jacob. Effie was blabbering and saying we did an amazing job and that if we didn't do anything totally bad we were going to get sponsors no problem.

"Thanks for not letting me fall out there." I whispered

He gave a smile. "Don't mention it kiddo. Someone has to save you form your klutzyness" He ruffled my hair.

I gave a small smile. _Why was he being friendly if we were just going to die anyway?_

The elevator dinged and I knew that that amazing elevator ride would be ingrained in my memory even if it had motives that I didn't know about.

We walked into our new rooms which were doubled the size of the rooms in the train. A large window dominated the far wall and the bed was ginormous, taking up a large portion of the corner. Jacob walked down the hall to his room while Effie stayed.

"Haymitch said that you guys should act like your just coming to know each other and then become the best of friends right before the games." She leaned against the door "It's sure to be a shoo-in for sponsors later in the game so try not to act to close to him now where the cameras are okay?"

I nodded vaguely listening, taking my room all in. She left and I got ready for dinner, pressing random buttons in the shower which some how got this weird combination of new clothes and the flowers that my mom planted in the spring. I dried my hair with the installed drier in the shower and found this pretty outfit that was like something from the Capitol would ware. A shimmering blue dress that reached just in the middle of my thighs. It sparkled in the sunlight that was left. I looked outside and saw the sunset that was different from the one at home.

My stomach dropped, remembering the whole reason I was here, watching the sunset and trying on fancy clothes. These people, these friendly people all wanted to watch me die preferably a very painful way.

I wasn't hungary anymore.

**Thanks for reading! :D Sorry if you were waiting I have so many ideas for the actual Games but I have to get through this part before that. I know its short! Deal with it! Lol Review please**


	9. Chapter 9: Maybe

Effie came, saying that dinner was ready. Even if I didn't want to be there I knew I had to for the sake of the cameras. I looked to the far left of the table, finding Jacob's face, hoping for some sort of glimmer that he still had hope for us to win and actually survive to the next birthday. Or just a smile would do to. I wasn't so lucky

His face was looking down at his food not even looking up when Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta entered right behind me.

The door slammed making him jolt. It also made me realize I've been staring at him for the whole few minutes I've been there, barely even noticing the silent servants whisking the fine food in front of me, showcasing a platter of fish and bread. It looked considerably plain next to the other meals but I was barely paying attention to reality, barely concentrating in the present. Only about what's going to happen in a few days.

I barely touched my food as the meal went on, finally ending with a delicious rich white ice cream and apple pie with a touch of some sort of alcohol.

Cinna turned on the large flat television and we watched the opening ceremonies again. I saw the others people expressions while they came out of the opening, all smiling, all wanting to impress the audience who was soon going to there only hope for surviving.

Suddenly a burst of red-orange light appearedཀ It was me and Jacobཀ

My mouth was in a perfect O as I watched the audience go from a bit disappointed that the Opening Ceremony was over since no one ever expects District Twelve to anything remotely to awesome or crazy to Oh my goodnessཀ Their burning upཀ I was so happy, I even started thinking we might have some hope for both making it out alive. Maybe they'll pull a double like Katniss and Peeta did.. Maybe we won't both die.

Falling asleep tonight was probably the worst sleep I had, filled with dreams of dark places, hidden places things that no one should see. Deaths of all the different tributes from different years. Freezing cold and blinding, boiling sun, suffocation strangulation, stabs. The movie in my head went on and on.

Waking up, my body was still thinking it was in dream land but my eyes fluttered and saw that Jacob was standing by my door, looking concerned. I groggily stood up and stretched. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. I looked his way.

"I'm fine."

He smirked like he knew something. "And this thing you call fine is screaming in the middle of the night and waking up everyone in the train."

I took a closer look and saw bags under his eyes. He had very little sleep too.

"Sorry then but...." I stopped not wanting to admit it.

He came closer and sat on the chair at the edge of my bed, waiting for what I was going to say, ready to listen.

Whatever I thought about yesterday, getting out alive was brought crashing down, plummeting in some deep pit in my stomach.

"..I'm not cut out for this." I said exasperated, not wanting to seem weak but still trying to convey what I was trying to say.

He gave a sympathetic smile. "You have to believe in yourself kiddo. Just learn as much as you can in training and try to outwit them. Promise me?" He got up and left not even waiting for an answer.

I got in the shower pressing some different buttons some how getting a light pink bubbly soap and warm water. In the best scenario I'm alive but that still seemed unlikely. Thinking about what Jacob just said I realized I had to make him survive. He had his whole adult life ahead of him and his large family of seven. They needed the winnings more than I did. But that didn't mean I was going to give up. But if the inevitable happened in a few weeks I'll be ready.

Turning off the shower when I made that decision I saw a outfit hanging on my chair. I changed and went for some breakfast. Eating quickly I saw the only one in the room was Peeta. As I grabbed another sticky bun he came over to me and smiled saying hello. I said hi back but he didn't look like he was done. He looked out the window looking for the right words. He sighed.

" He cares about you, you know?"

I glanced over at him.

"I'm not going to make it Peeta."

His face got stony but he still smirked sardonically.

"You know that's exactly what I thought. It was going to be Katniss all the way. My job was just trying to help her along a little telling her to run, siding with the Careers." He looked like he was zoning off even more. "I bet she would have won anyway, even if I wasn't there." A jerking motion instantly took him back tot he present. "But coming to my point. I was there and she was hell-bent on _me_ being the one to live. Jacob will do the same." He glared at me, making sure I was paying attention. " Even at the cost of his life. Your job is to stay away from him and put him at ease." He gave me a hug, more for the sake of keeping him together, I thought seeing the wet eyes. "Your just like me. Find something you can do bow and arrow, ax, knife somethingཀ Make sure he knows you can take care of yourself." He gave me a sad look, turned around and walked out towards the Training Center.

A split second later I ran after him and caught the same elevator. I gave him a unexpected hug. "I'll will Peeta." I looked up at his tall frame a full foot taller than me. A smiled "We need a strategy though don't we?"

He looked happy but his eyes said he was trying not to write me off as already dead. "It's a surprise, kiddo."

The elevator opened and he took long steps towards everyone who was already there. I walked more slowly, ready to at least learn something important and to give Peeta and everyone else who was doubting me a run for their money.


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Hearted

When I got to where everyone was I noticed they were talking quietly in muted voices but with clipped tones. Haymitch stopped and turned to me. "Do you have a secret skill? Anything you wouldn't want Jacob to know?" I stood surprised for a moment, trying to think of something. Jacob noticed and added. "Do you want to be coached separately from me?"

"No." I said without hesitation shocked why they would even think about that. Unless I did I have secret skill like Peeta said I should.

"I can make simple snares." I said, coming up with the one thing Zainia had time to each me, hoping for Jacob that it would be enough.

Katniss turned to Jacob waiting for him to say something.

"Swords " He said simply as an explanation.

Haymitch turned around, and looked toward the other competitors, sizing them up.

" I think." He started saying slowly, looking at them carefully, especially the Careers. "It would be wise to try to stick with our original plan. Don't seem to friendly with each other and see if you can try to make any sort of alliances. Try to go to as many of the straights as you can and try to learn everything so you at least have a basic grasp of what to do." He nodded tersely.

The large clock hanging from the middle of the room said it was 9:55. We got ready with our tags and joined the circle. Five minutes later on the dot a tall woman comes and explains all the rules and stuff that people already know. And then...and then the fun began. People bolted to the different stations and started practicing.

I looked around and saw Jacob going to talk to the people from District Seven. I turned the other way, towards the area with the Careers. I decided to try knives first and see what happens.

I grabbed it loosely and let the instructor guide me on all the finer points of having a knife. I glanced at the Careers and they smirked menacingly, one if them speared a dummy straight through the neck. I gulped.

My first attempted at a knife was ...crap for lack of a better word. I barely could hold on to it because my hands were drenched in sweat because of the Careers watching me. Miri the instructor disarmed me on her second strike. The Careers were just stifling their snickers.

I smirked like I knew what I was doing, and tried most of the weapons the had, all of the practices ranging for horrible to abysmal.

Finally after five hours I came across my sanity. Throwing things. Small axes, knifes, shuriken they all hit right where there supposed to.

One of the Careers, Aeria I think from Four came and started talking to me about different things out favorite colors, foods just random things. She told me about the sea where she lives and I told her about the meadow. Things that wouldn't get us in trouble. Things that wouldn't hurt to talk about. Even if she was a Career she was the closet thing I had to an alliance. And she reminded me of Zainia.

Those days went by fast. I tried to learn everything and master it perfectly and make alliances along the way. The only people that I actually talked to long enough was Aeria, Brett and Ema from Six and the two people from Seven Jacob talked to ,Shia and Dani. All the rest either was a Career or decided the didn't want to try and meet anyone since they were going to die anyway.

Before I knew it it was my turn to go to the Gamemakers._ What am I going to do? All I need_ _is a score. No big pressure. Even if you get a bad score sometimes people fake it to hide what they can really do. _I walked in slowly _Notabigscorenotabigscorenotabigscore!!!!!_

I grabbed my throwing things and a bulls eye board. I threw a knife and went just above the bulls eye mark. I threw another one and it went just above and to the left of that one. An idea slowly rose in my head. I through knife after knife adding a few shurikens in there and looked at my masterpiece.

Voila! A broken heart. Sure someone could say it's a sign of an uprising of how the capitol destroys families, separates a sister, a brother, a friend, significant other. Tears them away, most likely to be lost in the void, never to be seen, changing everything.

People would be saying that to me in a few minutes , nagging at me do you know what you've done? Blah blah.

I didn't think of it that way.

I just thought it looked pretty.

**Yes I have read Catching Fire but I"m still going to continue my story but I might tweak a few things. If you were wondering if there's going to be pictures I'm going to put them up after day uno of Hunger Games. Review please :D** **It'll make the chapters come up quicker! Haha. Sorry for the delay my computer went weird for a week.**


	11. Chapter 11: And the scores are?

I was dismissed shortly after I finished, to the Gamemakers silence. My hands were feeling cold and clammy as they touched the door. _I wonder why they were so quiet? _Katniss was waiting for me by the door. I looked around to see if anyone else was waiting for me.

"Just me kiddo." She smiled.

We started walking to the elevator. The hallway was emptier than other elevator areas in the building but of course there were two Avoxes guarding the elevator like they usually do.

Katniss took one look at the Avox on the left and jumped on him. The Avox took at something from his pants pocket. A knife! The other Avox stepped backwards not wanting to be involved with anything. Her mouth was stuck in a silent scream.

Turning back toward Katniss the male Avox had been knocked out by Katniss's own concealed knife. The other knife had been flung into the waiting open elevator. I now had a complete understanding on how District 12 won.

Katniss looked at he Avox. "He'll wake up in a few minutes. He won't have another chance if he does that again." That last part was directed at the Avox but Katniss didn't give any inkling that she was talking to her. "No one else needs to die because of the capitals hands." she said softly.

We walked into the elevator while Katniss picked up the disarmed weapon.

" He could only had gotten this recently. The capital checks them for things like this." She looked at It for a few seconds, spun it a few times and pocketed it into her large sweater pocket.

The door dinged I was swept off my feet, the floor get higher and disappeared. Suddenly I was looking at Jacob's face, giving a brotherly smile.

"Soooooo..." he said excitedly

Unconsciously my face lit up to. "Sooo! Someone had a good time!"

"That's right and you know what? Your going to get the inside scoop. All the details. And...." He smiled mischievously

"What?? What?? Come on! Come one! Tell me nooww!!!" I sounded so much like a whiny five year old. But I didn't care. He was like a brother to me. Which led to thoughts of Hiro. I could not wait for Hiro to meet Jacob. _But they won't. _I shoved that part of my mind away.

" There's this delicious dessert here called milkshakes. Probably one of the most amazing inventions ever!" I could see _he_ was acting like a five year old too.

I smiled. " Shaking milk doesn't sound good. I think you've had to much sleep syrup!"

He laughed. He launched into his full account adding how at first the judges looked bored. How the judge on the far left was reading one of the flashy, shiny magazines the capital had. How the red haired fellow a few people next to him was barely awake. And all the judges were either in mild slumber or zoning out. "But of course your knight in shining armor, decided he would use is manly art skills and create a picture on a convenient canvas someone left. It was small ,about three feet long. I colored it masterfully! Making a beautiful forest. Then I decided as an after thought, 'This isn't enough. It should be shared with everyone!' So I threw it in the air and tore it to ribbons. Parries! Strikes! Thrusts! They were flying everywhere. I was part of the intricate dance of battle ripping the threads that held us down to that forest. And finally..." He paused. He got quieter "..it all flew down. Covering the areas around the Gamemakers in green, brown and blue confetti. Shrouding them in my beautiful perfect picture. Then..." He looked at me "...I told them they could keep that to remember me by."

The Avox came with to white and brown swirl drinks. Jacob flopped down on the couch slurping his greedily. I took a sip. Then another and another. It was to dang delicious. Before I knew it it was all gone. Jacob laughed.

"The dangers of the chocolate and vanilla swirl." He said explaining what the flavors was. An Avox came with a few more.

He turned on the televison. "What crazy shows the Capital has..." It was turned to some sort of eating competition between a very large bear and some orange haired person. This the first time I've seen him so...relaxed.

He glanced over to me. "So how did yours go?" I shrugged zoning out at the fashion show that just started. "I just threw some things. It turned out to be some sort of broken heart-ish looking thing." Jacob just stared out me. The female model had some sort of dress with little mockingjays stitched on the sides. Very pretty.

There was silence for a few moments when the trainers came over and sat down, hearing what we were talking about.

Haymitch broke the silence. "Some people could imply that to mean different things." He said slowly, like he was trying to make it sound differently for me or something. "Rebellion for one." said Katniss.

I sank lower into the poofy red couch. A male model was wearing a suit that had two mockingjays interlaced on the pocket. He smiled and walked confidently off the screen. Peeta stared at the screen. "People haven't gotten rid of the mockingjays..."

Jacob got all gloomy and silent again. He stalked off, slamming the door behind him. Katniss sighed. "He's to old for temper tantrums."

The falling few hours were awkward and unpleasant. Whenever Jacob came out he didn't saw a thing and the trainers were mumbling to themselves. I flipped through the channels not even interested in the least._ Rebellion? Me? And the mockingjays... _I sighed. It was time for dinner anyway.

Everyone was silent except for something like "Pass those weird purple fruits please"

Jacob didn't eat anything.

After everyone but Jacob ate we wandered into the television room. The sun was almost done setting and a dark yellow light was coming into the room.

The tv turns on and they start. The careers got all good scores. Aeria got a nine. Brett and Ema got sixes each. Shia got a nine which wasn't surprising personally if you knew him but since he was from Seven it was different. Dani got a four though. Then it came to Jacob.

A four flashed on the screen. Four? Four!? I must have said that out loud because everyone looked at me. Jacob didn't move but I could tell he was mad. Maybe the reason I could tell was because of the look in his eyes, the set of his mouth which so different then a few hours ago. Or maybe it was because he totally crushed his milkshake mug. I don't know.

My young face blared for the world to see. Eight. Eight. That was good. Not as good as Shia's. But good enough that people will sponsor me. Eight. People will notice me. Come after me, and kill me. _I'mnotgoingtowin I'mnotgoingtowin._

I think I might have fainted because the next thing I knew I was in my bed with some sort of wet cloth on my head. I turned my head and saw what might be the most beautiful sunrise in my life. And could be one of my last.


	12. Chapter 12: Tick Tick Tick

**Haiiee people I love people who review cuz im pretty shure this has some flaws lol but it shall b finsihed!..in like a yr lol. All u writers should go to ...or com I forgot. But its so beastly! :3**

I laid on my bed going through things in my head, blocking what would happen in only two days. The countdown of twenty-four peoples lives would start. Tickticktick. Half would be gone in the first twenty minutes. Tickticktick. The rest would fall after. The last timer would stop about two to three weeks after. Ticktick. Silence. I spaced out for quite along time. We were all going to die. In two days. The cloth on my head dribbled. It felt nice. If I was lucky this would be my last memory. Peaceful.

Everyone had breakfast and then I went with Haymitch and Katniss to figure out how I was going to be presented. Sexy, vicious, fierce, aloof there was so many to choose from. And it didn't have to be one, it could be a combination. Four hours! Uggh.

We walked into a smallish room with three chairs. The clock started ticking. Tick...tick...tick.... It was like that for a few minutes.

Finally, " Well, hostile's out of the question." Haymitch said. _They didn't have any idea what to do with me did they? _"And your not overly pretty like some of the others," _That makes my self-esteem so much better. _I was thinking about the heartthrob boy in school that everyone had a crush on." you don't ooze confidence," _Well thanks that would make me even more confident right?_ ", your not huge so you can't pass the sullen look." _Isn't a good thing I"m no huge and muscular though? _"And." _Finally_. _This guy took forever_ " You have a klutzy tendency to trip on flat surfaces." _Thanks. Just thanks. _Katniss interrupted. " Which all points to what you really are. A young adolescent girl."

"So." Haymitch clapped his hands together. "Act yourself. A tinge of innocence maybe but other wise your good to go. Everyone will love you." He smiled. _Four hours my ass. That was barely ten minutes._

I walked down the plush carpeted hallway to the room where Effie and Peeta where with Jacob. The door was open a crack and I hard brushes of conversation. I opened the door slowly. Jacob had this look on his face like he was being wacked in the head with a stick or something. Effie was yelling at him to smile and do all sorts of stuff with his face "Up! No left! Smile! Bigger you nimrod! Pretend your back in school and you saw some some sexy girl!"

That made him laugh. Which made Effie mad. "This is not funny! If you don't do this right no one is going to sponsor you! From the top!"

Jacob turned around and saw me. He looked startled but then he smiled. "Hey kiddo. Katniss and Haymitch to scary for you huh? There is no _way_ you could done that fast."

I shrugged. "They had it all figured out anyway." I plopped down on some sort of ottoman but Effie had none of that. "No use sitting there when you could be practicing! Chop chop!

The normal Effie disappeared. In replacement was the devil.

After changing into some ridiculously long dress she had me do all sorts of things that actually _did_ take four hours. Peeta looked bored the whole time, leaning against the wall, but me and Jacob were in it together. This would have been like a living hell if he wasn't. When we get back I'm asking my parents to adopt him.

_If we... no we will make it. Both of us._

After the horrible session with Effie we all had lunch and relaxed. Or at least tried to. The mentors were talking quietly in there own room. Jacob was listening to some of the weird Capital music and I was watching one of those nonsensical shows they always had on. Some show about the Hunger Games of course. I turned it off and fell asleep.

Apparently, I fell asleep longer then I should have because I was covered in a thick poofy comforter blanket. I was still on the couch. Someone was looming over me. With the same knife the Avox had before! I tried to scream but I couldn't do anything! The knife went down!...

I woke up with a shudder in my bed. Jacob was by the side of my bed again. "It was just a dream Gianna."

It took a few seconds for my breathing to turn to normal. I smiled apologetically "Sorry." I looked at him. "Did you sleep at all?" He was wearing the same clothes he has on when I fell asleep at three. He had large bags under his eyes.

He shrugged, not answering the question. The sun was trying to burst into my bright room, showing that it was almost time for the prep team to be here.

The door opened. It wasn't the prep team. It was all three of the mentors.

Katniss spoke. "We need to talk."

Haymitch added. "You seem to be being followed."


	13. Chapter 13: My adopted Prince

**Hey yall. :D plz review haha I have a feeling this story is going to be like one of those stories with like 100 chapters. Lol **

I looked at them confused. "Huh?" Katniss flashed out the knife that the Avox used by the elevators. "It was made in District Three of course since that is the only place that could make a knife without screwing it up."

Haymitch interjected. "But." He pointed at the sky "That doesn't necessary mean the person who had the knife before the Avox lived there."

"It could very well be someone who already has an alliance with the special someone from District Three. Or the person who's plan it was could have just as easily made an alliance with a pick-pocketer." Katniss continued.

"All we're saying is that we just don't know who it was. Keep your guard up and watch the other tributes close." Peeta smirked. " Don't want you to die now right?"

Jacob nodded "I'll watch her. Don't worry your pretty little heads about it."

Katniss looked him over. Probably wondering why he would look out for me even if she thought we were both going to have to kill each other.

There was this weird awkward silence for a few seconds. But then the prep team rammed in, almost bowling over Katniss and Peeta. In about five seconds flat I was out the door, down the hall, and into the prepping room.

And then the next torture began, yanking my hair around and all sorts of stuff that supposedly would make me more...me as Haymitch and Katniss put it. It finally dawned on me that the only thing I said in that whole confrontation was huh. Very intelligent sounding. And it most likely made me appear like some little kid that needed looking after. Which I guess in theory _was_ what I was. Not at all what I should look like on camera.

Cameras. On television. Every. Person. Watching.

My palms started felling cold and my throat bulged up.

Oh, God I better not throw up on stage!

Basically that's how I stood until I actually _was_ on the chairs on the stage ,until Ceaser Flickerman started talking in his big announcer voice that always reminded me of the echos that the mines made. Claustrophobic.

But then it was like some sort of wide open field with no troubles. The flowers just swaying in the breeze full of sunshine. Nice.

District One's girl Shyna went. Totally flirtatious. ...eew.

A few more people wen before Aeria was up.

Aeria from Four went up and everyone was jealous of her. You could see it in every bodies faces. And the crowd was awkwardly silent. Her blond hair was curled and she had this tiara thing on her head. Her dress was like one of those poofy and pink ones that people say princesses and queens wore a long time before Panem or even the old United States was made.

She was.... beautiful. And it's not like I love her or anything! It's just really obvious.

Flickerman and her made some snazzy comments back and forth to each other about how nice she looked and other stuff to make people like her more.

Then it got to the personal stuff. Like she was out to win this thing. She had to prove it to her family that even if she didn't make the cut in some fancy shmancy school that her parents wanted her to go to she was still worth something to the world. Even if they didn't love her.

After that she started to tear up a little. Her make- up has dribbling down a little. Ceasar gave her one of his hot pink handkerchiefs that matched his new hair.

She snuffled a little.

Ceasar said some little shtick about blah blah lets help this girl go on blah.

What I was thinking was how can they believe this crap? She's obviously making it up just to get some sponsors.

It was low. Even for Zain...Aeria.

All the others went by. Most of the taller guys were doing the silent and hostile. Some were doing the "I'm so hot. Look at my beautifulness and bow at my feet" thing.

But I was thinking how Aeria lied like that. She's not supposed to lie! Sure other people do but not her!

I was seething when finally it was my turn. "And Gianna Jumangi!"

I hopped up there probably with some sort of angry expression on my face but Phase Two of Ceasar Flickerman came. The calm flowers. Happy. Calm. Flowers.

There was some small talk which I answered trying to sound as innocent and young and whatever the heck the people wanted.

But as always the harder questions came.

"Your one the only twelve year olds to be on this Hunger Games with all the older players. Do you think you can win?" _Am I supposed to say I can't? If I say that I'll have __**no**__ sponsors._

"Of course I can. I'll still be able to hide in smaller spaces and out run them can't I? They won't be able to catch me." _Hopefully it will sound reasonable to them._

"That makes sense." He gave a knowing smile to the crowd that turned to a sad look that seemed to clash horribly with his personality.

" A few years back, your sister Zainia was here, at this spot." The crowd sighed softly as _they _were the ones how lost her and had to live with out her when all they probably had was a sad day. Her name was most likely forgotten and only remembered now at this moment.

"She was so energetic and happy here. Very down to earth." He took a careful look at me. "Would you care to tell us about her?"

I paused. Would they want to hear about the time she bandaged my snake bites? How she was the one who hunted when times were hard? How she gave some of the left over kill to people living in the Seam? When she and Hiro taught me how to ride my bike? When she taught me all the fine tips about the mean girls at school and boys?

I opened mouth a little deciding. But then I knew exactly what to say. I smirked.

"She was perfect. She knew everything. What everything ment. How and why things happened." I smiled. "She was amazing." I realized my nose was running and I sniffed. Flickerman offered me one of his handkerchiefs but I didn't move to take it. "I looked straight into the camera. "She was the best sister anyone could ever want."

I rubbed my eyes and Ceasar ended his little his little schpeel. I looked up and Jacob was looking at me. Like he saw the real me finally. When the bell rang I left quickly but not before Jacob got up. He gave a little smile and grabbed me in this bone crushing hug.

And I cried. And cried. Jacob picked me up and wiped away my tears with his sleeve. He started walking over to Flickerman with me in his arms.

" 'Sokay if me start now. She needs her adopted bro." Ceasar nodded just showing a little flusteredness.

Some fo the crowd made these little awww-ing noises. Which was kinda cute I guess. I sniffed and made this weird chuckle sob. Everyone thing was great. Even if I was acting like some little baby.

Who else could I have gone to? Everyone else was out to kill me.


	14. Chapter 14: It's here

Those few minutes were I didn't have to look at anyone were a greatly appreciated break from all the Capital hype. Great for thinking too.

I wonder how Hiro would like a brother? Sure he had a few guy friends but he always wanted a little brother to teach all those manly things brothers teach you.

The small rational part of my mind was still talking. _There's no way we can __both__ survive. You know that._ Peeta's conversation from a few days ago came back about staying _away_ from Jacob because he would find a way to make sure I stayed alive. And making sure he knows I can take care of myself so he leaves me alone.

Yeahhhh. Sniveling and slobbering about Zainia isn't helping me any. She's not going to come back home from being three years in the grave. No childish hope will help me there. Also no one would think some emotional twelve year old could ever win. So they wouldn't sponsor me. Zero chance.

On second thought maybe they would sponsor me _because_ I'm an emotional twelve year old.

Well. The time was up. The timer rang and Jacob carried me back to the chairs.

"You can put me down ya know." I might have glared at him a little because he chuckled "You hormonal tween."

Flickerman was saying all the goodbyes and hoping they have a happy Hunger Games.

What an oxymoron. The people in the actual Hunger Games won't of course.

I looked at Jacob. "Thanks anyway."

"No problemo Als."

"A.l.s.?"

"Adopted little sister."

I rolled my eyes "Your such a dork Alb." I said punching him playfully in his hard chest.

"All in the job Anna." He said a little sarcastically.

Flickerman was finishing up and we all wandered back to the elevators in turn with rounds of clapping. Most of Careers got a lot of applause, especially Aeria.

_Liar. _She was just getting attention.

I glared at her until she went intothe elevator.

Surprisingly Jacob and I got about as much applause as her.

The crowd was suddenly silenced when we entered the glass elevator. Looking down some of the crowd was starting to disperse but most of them were still there taking pictures and other stuff they would show there other fickle self centered families what they did that day.

I relaxed and leaned against one of the walls looking at the ceiling. Jacob was across from me looking down at the swarm of people.

We stood in silence when the door dinged. Some how the trainers, Cinna and Portia already made it to the top and were waiting for us.

They started shoving us to our rooms.

"Foods already there. All sorts of – "

" – squishy beds for a nice good nights– _"_

"– fight. Tomorrow you might enter– "

"– one of those delicious hot dogs– "

"– inside a volcano, rainforest could be any thing."

There muffled voices were shut out when my door slammed shut. Turns out this "hot dog"was a sausage linkand it _was_ pretty yummy.

Also turns out I was pretty tired for it being two in the afternoon.

The actual Hunger Games were going to begin in the morning.

This would be the beginning of peoples deaths. Trying to sleep, their thoughts eating them.

But I didn't have to worry about that. I knew I was going to make it.

I turned to the clock 2:06.

Turned to my other side.

A rainforest? With murderous cats? And monkies? Or a desert?Little trees, food and water.Eating little tiny lizards that scurry in the sand.

3:18

It could be a plain like the Midwest in the United States had.

4:01

Barren islands?

5:22

Volcanoes could be bad.

7:09

A forest with trees?

8:45

All of them?

10:32

I'm dead screwed.

**I don't have the copy of the Hunger Games with me cuz my friends borrowing it so if anythings wrong sry :D Finally! The actual games!****review plz and thank you it will make the chapters get up faster :]**


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Countdown

**Thanks for the reviews! Lol not really I think like one or two people reviewed. Which made me saddened : (****plz r&R!!**

After finally getting around a few hours of on off sleep I was woken up by the light of the new day sun streaming unto my bed. Cinna and Effie were pushing me gently back and forth trying to get me awake.

"Wuhzza?"Very intelligent response as usual.I got up and they half dragged me up the stairs and unto the roof. It was probably only around five or six in the morning but it was still earlier than I was used to getting up these last few days.

Grabbing a convenient rung on the ladder I was instantly glued to it. My feet and hands couldn't even move a little bit. But it was still a good idea because otherwise I probably would have fallen asleep and dropped.

There were still a few small swaying figures down below from the party last night but the majority of the city was swathed in darkness with just a few lights on here and there.

When I got up to the top someone shoved the needle with the tracker into my arm so the Gamemakers know where I am every second.

After Cinna comes up the ladder they escorted us to a room for breakfast.

Only about half an hour passed but I only ate a few bites of cereal. The small bits of processed food bits swirled in the milk and turned disgustingly soggy.

_I wonder where Jacob is. _Probably doing the same stuff I was_. _Barely eating and feeling like their going to throw up.

I put leaned my head onto the table trying to at least get a little more sleep if I wasn't going to eat anything.Sitting there for a few more minutes didn't help at all with the movement of the helicopter messing with my sense of direction.Suddenly the room darkened.

Looking up the windows were covered, meaning we were almost to the arena.We walked back to the door and the helicopter landed into a tube tunnel that leaded into my Launch Room Stockyard. The Capitalists call it the Launch Room because it's where everyone's getting ready but everyone else calls it the stockyard because it's the place we go to be murdered.

The clothesa minute or two after I got out of the shower. A plain long sleeved gray shirt with thin but warm, loose black pants. There were also specially designed running shoes the Capital uses with knee high socks and a zip sweater.

Cinna pulls out my purple ribbon, contorting my hair into to braids like my mom put them in before they drew out the names. Wrapping my ribbon around my head, he pushed it up to form a sort of headband to keep loose strands of hair out of my face.

"Everything feel alright? You can move in it perfectly?" He asks

I run and spin a little moving my arms arounddoing some dance moves I've learned over the years.

"Yup. Everything feels fine." Compared to some of the other years these clothes would be perfect for running. Not so much for blending into trees but that just tells you the Games would go by to fast in forests. So it's not there. Hmm....

In a little less than an hour around half the people would be dead and gone. An a few days another half of those would gone and that's when the really scary betting takes place and when items in the arena would be needed.

I closed my eyes sitting on one of the chairs and took a few calming breaths. Those didn't have any effect so I had to start pacing back and forth.

When the Games start just do what Haymich says. Stay alive and run and find water. And get away from Jacob because he's just going to try to save me like Peeta said. But I need allies! Jacob made friends with a bunch of people. They might help you. Or they'd stab you in the back.

I didn't realize I was talking out loud until Cinna commented. "Staying with Jacob would be the safe choice. You could meet some of his allies and get to know them more and see if they'll fight with you later." I looked at him in shock. His was the picture of calm. "At least in the beginning if you want to trust Peeta."

I stopped pacing. "It's a good plan. I like it!"

A calming female voice said it was time to launch. Cinna stood up and we walked toward the circular metal platform.

"You have your whole life ahead of you. Be careful. Especially for whoever gave the knife to that Avox."

I nodded as the tube came down. I waved. One final last look was all I had to bring of Cinna to the Games with me.

I could see the blinding sun above me as I went up and stopped.

Claudius Templesmith's voice echoed a little. "Let the 80th Hunger Games begin!"

The sixty second countdown begins.

Everyone was the same distance apart and from the Cornucopia. We were on top of a tall smooth rock with one easy side to run down to my left and a steeper side to my right. There was a relatively small circle of trees about twenty to thirty deep and then there was a large expanse of tall tall tall buildings. There looked to be a few cars on the roads and there were six cars waiting to be snatched just beyond the trees. I looked by the Cornucopia and saw there were six shiny keys strewn around with all the usual stuff like backpacks and weapons and food. A few jugs of water were laying at my feet with a iodine purifier attached to it. The keys were all closer to the inside of the Cornucopia so whoever was foolish enough to try to get them had better have a few allies and weapons handy.

The only water I could see from here was a waterfall a distance away to the steeper right side. Jacob was standing a few people away to the right. The last remaining seconds were to see what I could grab safely without getting pummeled. One of the bottles of water by me and maybe a belt of knives. If I'm lucky the small white backpack. It was more of a shoulder bag but the other backpacks were to far in.

I looked at Jacob one last time and discreetly pointed to the steep side. He didn't nod or anything but now he knows where to find me.

The gong sounds suddenly and everyone sprints to the middle.

The Eightieth Hunger Games have finally begun.


	16. Chapter 16: Rocks and hard places

I lunge for the bottle of water and make a quick dash a few feet away for the belt of knives. But someone already grabbed it! The other girl, Hailii I think sprinted toward the flatter side of the rock and darted to the forest. Looking around I saw a small dagger and quickly picked it up.

Glancing across I could still see a few people were dead or to screwed over to save themselves. Jacob wasn't in sight. The Careers were still battling it out with a few other people but most of the people had already ran away.

Running to the right edge I quickly scrambled down the edge, biting on the dagger in my mouth so I could use both hands. Suddenly a rock fell loose when I put all my weight on it and the rock fell quickly to the forty or fifty feet drop. Well as carefully as I could in the loose rock. After standing still for a little while I went down slower.

The farther down I got the quieter the sounds from above were until there was only muttering. And the occasional larger shout if they found another person to kill. Another slow minute ticked away and my feet couldn't find any more leverage. Swinging my legs back and forth I felt the jaggedness of rock through my loose pants. _A cave then._

Enduring a few more minutes of pain I climbed to the left and finally found the floor to the large cave mouth. Knowing this was a perfect spot as any to wait for Jacob I lightly stepped my foot unto the smooth surface, smelling the damp earth. Mindful of the large 20 foot drop I clung to the rock wall and stepped fully to the floor, finally breathing a large breath and turned to face the inside of the cave. As far as I could see from the opening the cave went pretty far in.

_Might as well sit kiddo_. I thought talking to myself. _Great now your channeling your inner Jacob or something right? _My throat got the weird clogging feeling when your about to cry. _This is just sick._ _People are dying and no one is trying to save them. All they have is themselves and maybe some short term friends. But everyone turns on each other eventually. _I laughed grimly as my choking sobs came out. _With my luck the people above would be suddenly silent and hear some little sniveling twelve year old cry and decide to kill her. Oh! And don't forget your being video taped every second! _

Sitting there in self misery was could for a few minutes but definitely not good in the long run. I picked myself up , figuratively of course and faced the edge to look for Jacob.

Probably around 15- 20 minutes had passed and I still hadn't seen Jacob. My hands were a little scratched up from climbing and the salt from the tears weren't helping either. Good thing no one decided to try and climb his side of the cliff otherwise it would be all to easy to see me. Maybe they thought everyone left. To try and go scavenge in the city?

A few hours past. The sun slowly traveled closer to the pine trees I was facing. _So I'm facing west._ That could help later. My body was starting get a little thirsty and the sun was at an awkward angle so it hit me.

An hour. He has an hour to get here otherwise I'll go searching for _him._

Sometime less than an hour he finally appeared from the gloomy forest. Waving his hand in greeting he glanced up, probably to see if the Careers or anyone else was still up there. I smiled and started to inch down to start climbing again but he would wild cross gestures with his hands that could only mean no.

Shrugging I figured there was still people up there that could hear us. He sprinted to the wall and climbed up almost like some sort of rock climbing squirrel, climbing fast a few feet then staying motionless and then going a few yards and repeating it over and over.

Well something has to eat the squirrel right?

Suddenly an arrow came flying through the sky from above, barely missing his charcoal hair. Jacob swore and jumped back down to the ground. Another one came whizzing and was obviously aimed at me sense it barely missed my head that was leaning out of the entrance and broke into the back of my hand. Screaming I backed up into the safer haven of the cave.

I could hear Jacob yelling something, "JUMP ANNA!" Like I was really going to jump down twenty feet and probably break my head open. He let out a stream of swear words in frustration. " I'll catch you dammit now jump already!"

Well if he's that sure of himself.... I took a deep breath and took a running jump from ledge. Turns out there was more than one person up there. Arrowman was shooting but there were also at least a person or two throwing rocks.

And right after I jumped I realized my water bottle was still sitting where I left it. Right on the edge of the precipe.

Maybe Jacob has one. Or an extra to share....

The man was right. He probably could catch me but it wasn't going to be pretty.... No one could catch a person perfectly who was falling who had a running jump and neither of them get hurt.

Suddenly my back hit his hard muscled arms. He staggered a bit but only a little because apparently people still had some rocks left if they didn't want to waste arrows. A rock that was most likely fist sized hit my back and a larger one hit Jacob's shoulder. He grunted and started sprinting into the forest, toward the artificial city and away from the crazy rock throwing people.

A few minutes later in one of the first buildings we wound up in what looked like some sort of abandoned store. Opening the door he set me down and we walked up a few flights of stairs.

Coming up the last flight, a comfortable room with a whole floor of beds appeared.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe of a whole floor filled with beds of all colors and sizes. How many people lived here? I walked a few steps.

I could see Jacob smirking a little to my left. "Apparently it was called Beds R' Us." He said pointing to a large sign proclaiming to the whole world what it was.

Without warning Danni appeared from a side door. "Yo."

_Her._ Inexcusable and unexplainable anger coursed through me and in a fit of rage I stalked off to the corner most bed ,making a big huff and landing heavily on the covers. A few more seconds and the toll of not getting enough sleep the night before, climbing, getting chased and emotional exhaustion set in instantly making me fall asleep.

**Heh. Finally at the actual games! I was kinda prepared to write more for the ending but im tired and I DO have one more final 2mrw. Lol sory if u were waiting desperately for a chapter update :]**


	17. Chapter 17: Big Brother

Jacob's POV

Aeria appeared from the secret side door I found a few hours ago when I was scouring somewhere that was safe to rest for part of the night. Good thing it was someone we knew wouldn't kill us because Anna suddenly ran to one of the beds on the other side of the room and fell asleep instantly. Her angst self might have been kicking because she looked kinda mad...

"What's up with her?" Aeria asked concerned. "I haven't had the chance to talk to her since training so I hoped when I followed you guys I would get to talk but I guess we can talk when she wakes up." She shrugged.

"How'd ya know we would be here?" I tried to make my face a blank slate as I sat on the edge of a bright pastel colored bed like I had no cares in the world. But that was far from the truth. If Aeria told her Career buddies about us or if they followed her here with out her knowing we'd be in some deep shit.

"Figured you'd be where she was. When everyone ran off in the beginning I saw that she climbed down the cliff. I couldn't follow her then though because I had to get supplies for me and I realized she really couldn't fiend for herself so climbing down and drawing attention to her wouldn't be in her best intentions. Especially with some of the bigger boys like Kies and that Draco guy." Her eyes found something on the neutral cream wall and looked up while rubbing her fingers against her leg impulsively. She quickly looked down at me and continued, "She would find some little cranny to hide in and you'd be her shining knight and take her away somewhere."

I smiled a little. I _had_ to be the shiny knight. Gianna really couldn't take care of self if it was close quarters fighting. She would get manhandled and die without any chance at all. If it was the last thing I did I would help her win. With my last dying breath if I had to. I had no delusions of both of us making it by some sort of fluke. I loved her. Not in a romantic way at all. But she was a close part of my life in the few days we've known each other and I couldn't stand to see her hurt.

"I love her. Maybe more than I should in this cruel game but I have to be there when she falls and can't go farther." I looked up at her with a solemn look on my face. "Love in this game isn't something people usually want to have for a person. Love can make you do some pretty desperate things." Flopping backwards on the bed. My eyes ogled at the faint outline of a camera lense edging itself out of the wall. _So that's what Aeria was glancing at before. _

Aeria sat on the bed to the left of me and pulled up her knees, wrapping her arm around them. I turned on my side facing her. I pulled off my silver ring that was on my left thumb. Glancing at all it's small imperfections it had.

"I was going to propose to my girl back home after the reaping was over. We are going to be together for two years in two weeks and four days. And I probably won't be able to give her this one little thing because I'm here." _At this unfair game that has real people dying. Just for the Capital's sick pleasure _is what I wanted to add but there was a small problem of the camera. I was mad at myself just because of something I didn't have control over. I couldn't give my Annabel the ring she deserves. "I love her so much...It hurts so much." A few silent tears trickled down my face. "Love makes people put their name in as many times as the food they need , making sure your siblings only put there name in once, putting your name in more to get more food than you need just so you can sell that to pay for the best wedding you can get in your district. Just because you care about someone. Because love is irrational and you would do anything for that person." I let more tears escape. This could very well be my last night on Earth and I needed to get things out. Even the macho guys need to cry sometimes.

Aeria thought a few minutes then, "No ones ever loved me." She glanced at the camera. "My parents nit-picked at every little detail in my life saying I could do better in school even when I was trying my hardest to get the best grades and the advanced classes. Once I forgot to study for a test in my worst class. It was the first class of the day and I had no time to study. I knew most the material and I tried my best so I was surprised the next day when I get a 94 on the test. I was the happiest girl alive and thought my parents would be to but when I charged into my house and slid the paper on the table where the were sitting they didn't react at first. They didn't congratulate me. They only glanced at it and gave me a lecture how I could be doing better and that I should stop being such an embarrassment. I shouldn't even be training for the games because only the children of parents who weren't well to do and needed more money would do such a...disgusting thing." She closed her eyes and started sobbing. "They didn't get...or understand th...at the reason I was... putting my life on the line wa...s because I wanted... NEEDED them...to LOVE me. And acknowledge...me for what I can do even if it's not whaa...t they want."

She opened her bloodshot eyes and looked at me. "Because of them I didn't even have the guts to say no to guys who asked me out. Because of them I didn't have the courage to say no to anyone of them when they asked me to do things that...they pressured me into doing. I thought doing what they wanted was love. But now I know. You told me what love really is. What it _should_ be. I love you two." She said glancing at Anna. "And I'll help you guys how I can. However I can." She smiled at me. "You're a great brother to both of us. And if I don't make it I hope one of you two does."

I smiled back. I knew I would have to choose between who would go farther in this nightmare we couldn't escape. Who would be the one and only person to wake up. Whether I would ever so Annabel again or if Aeria and Gianna would ever see their very different families ever again. But for now I just sobbed silently in my pillow as Aeria came and gave me a long hug as the rivers in my head poured out.

It felt like no time but suddenly there was the sudden trumpeting of the anthem playing. We must have missed the cannons sometime while we were in here, we would have heard them outside. Gianna suddenly started in her sleep and sat up with a jolt. Aeria gave Gianna a tiny smile as we all walked toward the center of the room to see the best view to the window since the whole roof was a sheet of glass. The seal of the capital was a blinding light and fought back the darkness of the new moon. We all shifted slightly since the screen with the anthem on it was angled a little to the southeast or to the left.

The first tribute headshot was of the girl from 3, Mattilyn. No surprise none of the first batch of Careers were out. Feniego from District 5 was also gone. Gianna gasped when the next picture came up. It was one of her friends from training, Brett from Six. She closed her eyes to fight back the tears that I'm sure were coming. I went by her side and rubbed her back soothingly as the rest of the names rolled by. The boy from eight with the unnatural blond hair, Rai. The scared girl from Nine Engela. Both from Ten the friendship couple Spencer and Hailli. Then Larka the small girl from Eleven. The ending fanfare blared then all was quite again.

I sat Anna down on the bed I was on before, pulled the blanket over her, gave her a piece of bread I snatched at the Cornucopia and let her sleep the sadness off. I turned to Aeria and asked her what was bugging me this afternoon.

"Do the others know you're here?"

"I didn't tell them. But you can never be sure if they know we're here. Or when they'll find us."

I nodded to her ominous statement. Someone would find us here eventually whether it's tonight or in the morning. The only weapons we had between us three were Anna's dagger and a short sword Aeria grabbed. We would have to go out in the morning to find food for later so All I could grab was a loaf of bread and an empty water bottle with a purifier.

"We'll have to have turns staying up. Just in case. Good thing we have two exits if they come through one of them."

She nodded and sat squarely in the middle of the room with the sword. "I'll take first. Wake you up in three hours."

I would have smiled but as soon as my head hit the pillow to the bed Aeria was sitting in before I went into a mini-coma. It didn't even faze me that the bed was pink and full of unnecessary fluff. I was just glad I had a comfortable place to sleep, at least for one night.

**Miss me everyone :D I'll try to sometimes post some chapters... really reviews and favoriteing helps. A few people favorited my story and I got back to writing this. I just spent 3 hours straight writing this chapter lol. Hope u like. Don't forget to r+r and favorite. **


End file.
